The present invention relates to a compound which is useful in rubber compositions containing fillers and the processing of a rubber composition containing such fillers.
GB 1,473,335 relates-organosilicon compounds for use as crosslinking agents, use as detergent-resistant additives for polishes, surface treatments for particulate materials including fillers a pigments and for plastics, metals, glass, natural and synthetic stone and as water-proofing and release agents. Such compounds contain either titanium or aluminum and at least one silicon atom.
EP 0 794 187 A1 relates to asymmetrical siloxy compounds which are useful in silica-filled rubber compositions. The asymmetrical siloxy compounds contain at least one sulfur and a metal such as Ti, Al or Zr.
The present invention relates to siloxy compounds of the formulae 
wherein R1, R2 and R3 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkoxy radicals having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms; R4 is selected from the group consisting of alkylene groups having from 1 to 15 carbon atoms and arylene and alkyl substituted arylene groups having from 6 to 10 carbon atoms; R5 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups having from 1 to 15 carbon atoms, aryl and alkyl substituted aryl groups having 6 to 10 carbon atoms; x is 3 when M is Al and x is 4 when M is selected from the group consisting of C, Ti, Si and Zr.